The Stellah World
Main Characters Cora uh Female white-flecked, black spotted Jemi. Blue-green eyes. Left eye has a secret Them vision echo aid. Undersized coral-colored wings. Daelaudon LAW dun Male well-varied ginger Jemi with white clawfeet, nose, and tail-stripes. Amber eyes. Primaus MOSS Male white, silver-point Jemi with black marbled markings. Green eyes. Dunmeaur me or Male brown-gray blizzarded Jemi. Amber eyes. Stellah uh Female gray star-Jemi. Blue eyes. Information on the Jemi Singular = Jemi Plural = Jemi The Jemi is an unusual four- legged creature. He has four sharp clawfeet instead of paws. Each Jemi has a dominant side based on what side they slept on as a young Jemi. The dominant side is given special things; for instance, if a Jemi finds a Them (human) item, he will find a way to use it on the dominant side (i.e. Cora’s vision echo aid, see above). The Jemi walks in this ordered manner: 1. Back non-dominant leg forward 2. Front dominant leg forward 3. Front non-dominant leg forward 4. Back dominant leg forward And so on it goes. The Jemi’s eating habits are, due to his world, herbivorous. He particularly likes the ice-cold Star Plant found in the Stellah world. Next up he enjoys the Dewberries, Whiteseeds, and Darkleaves found in the regular Jemi world. The only problem with getting the Star Plant is that he feels he has to find an agent of Stellah to go in unharmed and gather the plant. Stellah was changed when she entered the Stellah world, and Jemi rumor that only Stellah’s agents can enter and exit the world without being changed. It is not true, of course. Jemi are similar to people in that they have the same facial expressions as we do. If they encounter a person, however, they will go frantic. No creature besides a Jemi has ever entered the Jemi or Stellah worlds. They don’t know what a two-legged creature looks like. You might find a Jemi who has wings, like Cora. They are Angels. Not many Jemi know about the Angels, and we humans should not be the ones to tell them. Prologue: Stellah Imagine an ice forest, with ice trees and ice vines and ice paths. That is my home. I am Stellah, guardian of the Stellah world. It was not named for me, or I for it. We were named for each other. Before my birth there was a Foretelling. Foretellers said that an ice world would open at the split second of a certain Jemi’s birth, and the Jemi and world would share a name. My mother was a Foreteller. Something told her that the ice world was inside of her. Moons later, I was born. She thought and thought until she thought of the name Stellah. Foretellers were stargazers. Stellah. A beautiful and fitting name for the daughter of a stargazer. The Foretellers, including my mother, searched and searched for the Stellah world in vain. They passed away, and along with them passed away the promise of the Stellah world. None of the other Foretellers had kits. I was the only one. It was up to me to find the Stellah world. For ages, I wandered out to find it. It seemed I could not die. Then I found it. It was by accident, really. I was searching for it one day when an earthquake began. Out of fear for my life, I fled into the nearest cave. I was changed the instant I was fully inside. The Stellah world is like a living thing. When it felt my steps, it recognized me as its Jemi-form and altered me into a spirit of sorts. It still reacts to my presence sometimes. I am bound to the Stellah world forever now. I cannot float foot outside of it, and so was cut off from reality until Cora and her three friends came. They are fine young group of Jemi, I must say. The only thing that worries me is that they seem to be hiding something. I need to find out what. There are no secrets in the Stellah world for long… Prologue: Cora I am Cora, now a resident of the Stellah world, before a resident of the Amber River. You may have heard of my best friend, Stellah, for whom the Stellah world was named. She insists that she and the world were named for each other, however that works. My history was… eventful. When I was born, my father, Zorane, dumped me in the river. I washed up in a tiny crack in the riverbank rocks and got stuck. I could hear my mother, Genra, calling for me almost daily. Then one day she just stopped. I was still growing, of course, and soon decided to get out of my crack. I found my mother’s body. Between the claws of her front dominant clawfoot was the fur of my father. He had killed her. I stayed there with Genra for a while, and then moved on. I met other Jemi, including Dunmeaur, who is now my best friend, and Daelaudon, whose family was once my family’s enemy. They rarely spoke. We moved on to meet Primaus. When we all told out pasts to one another, a shocking secret was revealed. No one believed it at the time. Our first resting place after meeting Primaus was, by accident, the Stellah world. We were taken in by her and recruited as her link to the Jemi world. She can’t leave, you see. We’re now immortalized in rumors that the ‘Stellah agents’ are the only Jemi who can go in and out of the Stellah world freely. It’s such a random rumor! And it’s not even true! You’re here now, aren’t you? It will be a long time before we let Stellah in on our secret. She is surprising, and her response may shock us all… Category:Original Story Category:Spoofy's Jemi series Category:Spoofy's Fanfictions and Stories Category:Safe